Miriana Delilah Lescatie
About Miriana! Mirana Delilah Lescatie or just Mirian is the top maids for Druella in her palace in Lescatie. Mirian has a very gentle personality and is overall a hard to hate character... mostly. She tends to get flak for being weak, but when in actuality, she's quite calm and composed, understanding of others. She was once a human and when the invasion happened, all she could remember that she was overran and thus was raped by a group of succubus's and ending up turning into one of them. At first, she was overwhelmed and feared Druella despite her new quirk and body, but then came to terms when finding out Druella is a really nice woman. She finds her to be quite rash at times, very lewd obviously, but has a good heart. Miriana hates bloodshed, she never found the concept of killing one out of hate or vengeance. Although, she may not admit it, though in some cases, she does understand where it can be a necessary evil. Not much is known about this Lescatie, for she was a maid and still is to this very day, tending to the same palace. Personality! Mirian is a kind hearted individual, she loves to read, write, and is known to be weak in the eyes of some, but in truth is just a very composed individual. It's hard to get on her bad side and literally requires you to work ''to get her to hate you. One of the go to ways is to lie to her, she hates people who intentionally lie to sneak their way out of things, as well as backstabbers. She has a kind fondness for Druella and is quite happy to serve under her rule. Though, in the first place, she questioned the war, the Goddess, and the whole religious statement of how The Order is run. Now, after coming under a new rule, she is neutral about her political beliefs, surprisingly coming from the one whom she serves on a daily basis. Relationships! '''Francisca' - The two always had a loving relationship, human or monster, Mirian loves Francisca no matter what and only cares if she is alive and is happy. Druella - Mirian admired Druella for her peaceful pacifist ways in bringing the city under her new order, although she does question on why it had to be forceful in the first place, although, looking back, it was probably for the best. Azaroth - Mirian empathizes for Azaroth, for she knows deep down, he is hurt, lost, and blinded by radical religious judgment and teachings. One day she hopes in reaching out to him, even if it means it will get her killed, she loves her younger brother all the same. Powers! She wields non-lethal magic enforced as for stunning a human or any other form of attacker. She will use her powers at times to help enhance relationships between man and monster, but no hypnosis. Monsterization she had to do a couple times, only out of self defense and that was to two female bandits trying to jump her, and turned out, the two bandits became succubi just like her. Though, it was forced, she had no choice. Category:Characters